


Nicc dicc succ

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Just another day at the glory hole for Nico, until she meets a rather interesting customer.





	Nicc dicc succ

“Alright, who’s up next?”

Nico wiped her mouth clean with the soggy rag, and moved onto the next penis sticking out through the hole in the wall. This one was a lot cleaner than the last, and curved upwards a bit more. If she had to guess, Nico would estimate its length to be maybe six inches or so, six and a half, maybe. Yeah, that was definitely it. Nico’s been doing this secret after school work for a while now, she’s gotten pretty good at telling these things.

She started with this just as she did the others; spit on it, rub it all over to get it nice and lubed, stroke it a few times to get it to full length. It was so routine by this point that Nico could do it like it’s second nature. As she jerked this one off a bit, she asked, “This your first time here? I don’t remember seeing you around before.”

No response. Ah, whatever, not everyone’s talkative, Nico got that. It wasn’t that uncommon. She just went on with her work, wrapping her lips around the glans and rolling it around in her mouth, teasing and toying with it with her tongue, a nice maneuver to get the guy going. What she hadn’t expected to hear as a reaction though, was a rather soft, high-pitched gasp.

Huh. Either this was a very feminine guy, or this was Nico’s very first female customer. The latter possibility excited her more. But of course, it would be rude to simply make assumptions like that. She decided she was going to really make this customer moan. Taking the dick out of her mouth, Nico planted a kiss to its tip, and said mischievously, “Hmhm, you’re a shy one. That’s really cute, but I’d like to hear you really moan. So let’s see how long you can stay quiet for ~”

Steadying the shaft by wrapping her pointer finger and thumb around its base, Nico closed her lips around the tip again. This time, rather than taking it slow and teasingly, she immediately pushed all the way to the hilt, letting the member fill her mouth and hit the back of her throat. Almost immediately, Nico could feel her customer jolting a bit and pulling back a bit, but with her entire package through the hole, that wasn’t happening anytime soon. This customer paid for the full Nico service, and she was going to get it all.

Without any hesitation, Nico began bobbing her head vigorously without pause, deepthroating the entire member every single time she went down. The stifled gasping and repressed moans from the customer was making Nico quite proud, and she took it as a sign to keep giving it to her. Sucking down harder, she gave the cock a bit more friction with every thrust by keeping her tongue up, and roughly massaging the member with it every time it pushed in. Even when the full length was stuffed down her throat, Nico continued to massage it by squeezing and undulating her soft palate against it.

Pretty quickly enough, her customer was panting and moaning out audibly; there was no more hiding the fact that she was definitely a girl with her lewd voice this loud. Nico gave herself a mental pat on the back for having done a good job, but she wasn’t done just yet. She’s not done until she’s made this cute girl cum everything she had in those balls of hers right into her thrussy, so she picked up the pace even more, moving as rapidly as she could. Without hitting her face in the wall, that is.

Whoever this customer was, Nico was lucky she was so inexperienced. It didn’t take her customer long to reach her climax at all, her warm seed spilling out into Nico’s mouth and rapidly filling it up. But that didn’t stop Nico from pumping that thrussy; she continued to bob her head vigorously, determined to milk out every drop from this girl’s cock, even as globs of cum seeped out of her mouth and dripped down her chin. By the time the flow finally stopped, which took a surprisingly long amount of time, Nico’s mouth was filled to the brim with cum, her shirt and skirt a mess from the dripping and spattering. Geez, this customer was lucky Nico Nico’s already taken a liking to her ~

Pulling back and plopping down on her butt, Nico asked, as she watched the boner slowly go flaccid, before being pulled out and put away, “Heheh, how was that, huh? Was that your first time getting a blowjob?”

Much to her surprise, her customer actually responded this time. Her voice was soft and incredibly familiar (has Nico met her before?) when she said, “N-no, but I… y-you’re really good, N-Nico-chan…”

“But of course! Nico Nico’s always here to put a smile on your face, Nico Nico!” Nothing felt better after a nice blowjob than being complimented on it! “But say, what’s your name? I know this kinda stuff’s gotta be kept on the hush hush, but you sound really familiar. Have we met before?”

The customer gasped softly, and swallowed. Instead of responding, she simply knelt down and looked through the hole. Those brown eyes, that red hair…

“R-Riko Sakurauchi-!?”

“Please keep it down-! I don’t want people hearing that.” Riko whispered, her cheeks still red from exertion, “I-I uh, please keep this a secret. I don’t want people knowing I… that I came to some place like this…”

How scandalous! To think that a member of the Aqours was coming to a place like this, paying to have a girl suck her off… well then again, Nico was in no place to tease about that. So she just gave Riko a Nico Nico sign, and smirked, “Heheh, I’m an idol too, Riko-chan, I know how it is. Your secret’s safe with me ~ ...On one condition, that is. Huhu.”

“Wh-what would that be?” Riko looked really nervous for a moment, though that was to be expected. This was her first ever interaction with the famous school idol Nico Yazawa, getting her dick sucked, and now possibly blackmail? “I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Geez, you’re quick to blurt that out.” Nico leaned forward and stared at her client with a mischievous smile on her face, and whispered, “I just want you to be a regular here, that’s all. That’s not too bad, now is it?”

Though Riko was nervous at first, hearing Nico’s proposal brought her frown to a smile just as devious. Her tone now much more playful than before, she said, “You ask of that as if that wasn’t already my plan, Nico-chan. Though, I hope you’re considering doing a little more than just giving oral. I’m sure you’re quite skilled with your other assets as well ~”

“Wow, turning this around already? You’re bold, Riko-chan. I like you.” This was most definitely the first time Nico’s ever had an extended conversation with someone through a glory hole after the job was done, though she had a feeling it would not be the last. “You know, I’ve never considered it before, but for you, I just might.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” The response satisfied Riko. Before she got up to leave, she slipped a piece of paper through the glory hole, and said to Nico, “Call me sometimes. You probably like this setting but we can always go somewhere less sleazy.”

“Calling me a whore already? How assertive.” Nico snickered, sticking the piece of paper in her bra. “I definitely will though, Riko-chan. I’ll see you next time ~”

And with that, Riko was gone. She was the last customer of the day, so it was time for Nico to get up and clean herself up, and get ready to go home. Wiping up any excess cum left on her body, getting into a fresh change of clothes (Nico didn’t notice how wet sucking Riko off made her until she went to take her panties off). Work that day paid just around the same as it always did, but being able to become acquainted with such a valuable customer… that was perhaps the best thing that’s happened to her in her line of work so far. Riko hasn’t even been gone for that long, and Nico was already beginning to miss the taste of her cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to work on my other fics, but with my mind stuck on sucking dick, and there being no dicks in proximity to suck, I decided to write this instead.


End file.
